User talk:SunXia
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Threats regarding disobeying Chat Rules SunXia, excuse me, but what just happened? i hope you thought i was someone else?---Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 19:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC)- Did you kick me or ban me?--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I won't come back into the chat again, or the wiki, just remove my block, first of all: I'm having a hard time removing a block on the DA wiki, second: i was kicked only once, not twice! third: I plan to adopt the TW wiki, and i'm still trying to contact the staff about solving my Dragon Age wiki problem! fourth: I'm not in the mood to be blackmailed! fifth: i am the CEO of a full-time busy company, i need to look after my business, not chase loose ends. and finally: this might give your Wiki a bad name, but i don't care, I'm leaving, but i want my block removed, if it is not, i'm contacting the staff to inform them of abusive forced editing being done here! your choice friend!,--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You know what? it will be easier getting those what..4 edits? and much shorter than contacting the staff, fine, i'll do it.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 20:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) There you are, ten edits, as you requested, now unblock me so that i can return to my problems at the DA wiki.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 00:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Izuru Edits hi, may i ask why my edit on the page Izuru Kira was reverted? I'm new to the wiki so i may not know about certain rules. EpaX (talk) 10:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC)EpaX Oh ok thanks for letting me know, it helped :) EpaX (talk) 10:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC)EpaX Sock Puppet Person hi, can u contact me by chat someone blocking me nothing contributes so much to tranquilize the mind as a steady purpose a point on which the soul may fix its intellectual eye....ulquiorra Done as asked! As you can see, i have done as asked, i have more than ten edits. Please, i ask you to unblock me, i give you my apologies for anything and everything! It is just that being blocked here holds me back from adopting the Two Worlds Wiki, and i am the founder of many wikis and admin on many others, this block might hurt my position in front of the public(save for adopting the Two Worlds Wiki). So i ask you, after doing what i was asked, please, Unblock me. If there is something i haven't done please inform me! thanks!--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 15:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Jidanbō Technique GIFs Could you please create GIFs for Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's two techniques — Juppon Jidanda Matsuri and Banzai Jidanda Matsuri? Both are shown in the latter half of episode 21. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Bleach Episodes Hi Sun. I just had a question. I've checked a few stream sites for Bleach episodes but many don't seem to include the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book in their stream. It's hard to find out which episode has which segment, especially if it's blank on the existing summary. When you are doing Bleach Anime episode summaries, where do you stream the episode? I'd appreciate any insight you could give. Thank you. Do those websites include the opening theme, ending theme and the segments at the end of the episodes? :Alrighty Sun, thank you very much. New Nomination }} Gratitude Thanks for banning me. Believe And Do (talk) 21:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) My bad on the 'impersonation' thing. I didn't know how to sign my name (MonkeyBananas, btw) Also, I didn't edit them because I believed it to be true. As you might have noticed, I edited the statuses of Shaz, As Nodt, and Nanana to unknown. The guy who edited them and made them to be deceased was the one who was pretending to know something that he believed. You reverted "unknown" to deceased when there is nothing more suggesting they are dead than that they are alive. As I've noticed, the Bleach wikia has been wrong before about these things; such as in the case of Busby's "death" or Byakuya's "death" (I believe he will die soon but at the time of Byakuya being declared deceased he was very much still alive). So I simply found it presumptuous that the article editor pretended to know that they were in fact dead, and I changed it to unknown. (MonkeyBananas (talk) 23:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC)) hey i'm banned from chat and i don't remember what i did. --Teddybearlover (talk) 13:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Article Improvement Unit }} New Pics I need pics for the Hakuda, Zanjutsu and Hohō techniques on their respective pages. -- IG Hey Sun ^_^, long time no talk (Even though you probably forgot who I am >_>). I just wanted to ask you a question regarding the IG page. Do the users that upload a picture(s) have to place it on that page? Or only if they want to? Thanks~! 21:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help, Sun ^_^ And yup, the FUR is awesome >:D!!! 21:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edit Wars I apologise if it appeared as if I was partaking in a revert war, as my only intention was to try and resolve the issue concerning the Royal Guard article without the need for an unnecessarily drawn out conversation, but it was my mistake for going about it that way. However, as indicated in my edit summaries, "the only thing I actually added was the paragraph regarding the Ōken. Everything else was already there previously, I simply rearranged a few things." By undoing my edit, you haven't removed any information concerning the Gotei 13 that you might have had issue with. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Have you any reply to this, so we can attempt to resolve the issue? Blackstar1 (talk) 17:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I already admitted to and apologized for my mistake. However, as I have said several times now, I added no information concerning the Gotei 13 that wasn't already on the page. I suggest you take a look at the article again, in particular the third paragraph in the overview section. Undoing my edit did and will not remove the offending line on Aizen, instead it deletes a perfectly fine paragraph on the Ōken and the Zero Division's palaces (both of which certainly concern the Royal Guard), as well as other minor corrections. Blackstar1 (talk) 19:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Images Once again I will tell you. These are not Shonen Jump Alpha images. There is no reason not to use higher quality images when they are available. They appear as better thumbnails than the images I'm replacing. You have no argument. Why are you undermining my edits? Also, I was told twice, several refers to more than two. :I am not attempting to harass you in anyway. I did not yell at you, that is how you interpreted it. I am just trying to have a civil discussion about these images. The images are not lighter. You can check for yourself by taking color samples. The colors are actually closer to those of the original magazine. I happen to have the original magazine as a reference. ::Higher quality images are what would be better for any wiki. They tell the same story because they are the same image portraying the same events. I don't understand why you are interpreting my messages as rude or taking them personally. Re:Policies So it's standard to try to push away someone who shows an interest in helping here? I am baffled as to why I am encountering such resistance to something that seems like a no-brainer. There should be a list of all captains. There should be a list of all lieutenants. Yes, there are the individual division pages, but going through 13 of them is a massive pain in the ass. A centralized list would be so much better. I think the problem is that I stepped on the wrong toes. I pissed the wrong users off, now everyone is doing everything they can to get me to go away, citing phantom discussions that they refuse to show me, and threatening to have me banned. I guess people don't like change. I try to help out and change things and people see that as a threat for some reason. I guess you guys don't like it when people try to help. -- Brian McClure (talk) 22:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, please explain something to me. Why is what I'm going considered disruptive in comparison to Godisme's behaviour? He purposely re-inserted a typo I fixed. If that's not disruptive vandalism, I don't know what is. Yet he gets away with it because he's been here longer. Just because I'm new I'm apparantly just a "whiner". -- Brian McClure (talk) 23:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) reply Why you yell, you mad at me or something....Idk anyways sorry if i annoyed ya or something. Alright, well uhmm I'm glad we met, wish I could join chat but I think I can't yet I heard you need a sertan amount of edits to join chat. Yea I go to db wiki why do you ask. Sorry Look here I'm really sorry about that whole sub and dub thing I think the dub is kind of okay I mean I'll watch it on Saturday's when it's on adult swim. I just think I let my opinion get the best of me. I'm also sorry about that grandparents thing I know what it's so I'm very sorry about the whole thing and I'll make it my New Year's resolution not to be rude on the chat along with all the other things. Sincerely, Wabisuke1 Re:Did Aizen really lie about Orihime's powers? Right. Now I just have to figure out how to convince the guys at TV Tropes' Bleach thread of this; they apparently don't hold any optimism about this wiki's reliability as a non-fanon-ridden source of info. I guess it's a leftover of older times when this wiki was still young and had insufficient "manpower" to monitor its contents properly. MarqFJA (talk) 20:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the TV Tropes' local Bleach fandom seems to have very little interest in crack speculations or fanfiction (unless they want to pass time between chapters and during long manga breaks with the former); I should know, since I look it up regularly. And their beef (or the beef upheld by a certain subset of the thread's posters; I'm not the only one who is baffled/annoyed by their stance) is more with percieved glaring inaccuracies and/or inconsistencies in your overall approach, like Tatsufusa_Enjōji being listed as a Swordsmanship Expert despite being defeated very easily by Chad. Yes, I did point out that different fighting styles can make actual skills moot, and that his unorthodoxly-designed weapon of choice logically could not be wielded safely unless he achieved much more expertise than your average "mere swordsmanship specialist" would have with a regular sword, but apparently that's not a plausible explanation in their opinion. All I actually wanted was to shut up those over there who keep harping about this "everything Aizen said about Orihime is a lie" misconception with actual evidence that it's at worst a 50/50 chance. I already got the evidence thanks to your efforts; I'm not going to ask more of you. MarqFJA (talk) 00:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: User inactive I know I been inactive, but why are you deleting my pics on my profile?? --Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have return from being inactive. --Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I understand that this isn't a social networking site. If you admins do not want images on profiles then I will understand and beside I am not complaining; just confuse. --Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Stupid admin. What the hell is your problem? I joined a live chat. There's nothing wrong with that. I had my ten edits and I don't even get a word in. So get the hell off your high horse. Donolee18 (talk) 06:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC)donolee18 Ta-da Every page on the reiatsu article in the color section now has their reiatsu color - with references, might I add. Hooray, I'm free. But yeah, there you go.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) A beautiful picture for you Don't you love when live imitates art :) Have a happy wonderful day/night. -- 04:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) NP :) -- 04:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The Endgame Hey Sun, there's been a new development and please go along with it. Basically, me and someone from their side of things have come to the agreement that you, God, Seireitou and Ten should meet on neutral ground, in this case the Bleach Fanon Chat. The idea is you four will agree to not interfere with each other any longer. Just drop the whole thing, and walk away. This isn't an apology, this isn't admitting you're wrong. It's just an end to the whole debacle before things escalate further. Nobody else will be present except you four, and a mediator I've asked to help. Either Seireitou or Ten will send you a message tomorrow when they are ready to meet. Hopefully we can call an end to it all. 09:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) If it concerned your wiki, or someone from your wiki (in this case, Godisme and yourself), then it would be fit for it to be blogged here and not pose an issue. However, I have a question for you. Why would you and Godisme refuse the "Endgame" that Kuroash so nicely proposed? She and I came up with it, we think it works. You were stating you were a victim, and Godisme was saying Ten and Sei were impossible to reason with, while Ten came on here agreeing that it seemed to be the best way to do it, which obviously shows which side of all of this is more level-headed. A "parting-of-the-ways", Sun, seems like the best course of action to keep you, Godisme, Ten, and Sei from ripping each others throats out. This is the best method to resolve this without dragging the staff into this little feud.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) So you two would rather this continued to escalate and potentially drag more people into it? Guys, I really am disappointed. I only said you'd be agreeing to leave each other alone, not have to apologise for anything or be held responsible. It was just about walking away and ending it now, not letting emotions run high and control your actions. :/ 19:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sun, this is from Sei himself. "I am fully aware the insults and overall behaviour on my behalf that I have wrought upon you will not allow you to forgive me anytime soon, but as per what you ask, to see actions instead of words from me, perhaps this can serve as a small start to show that I am sincere in my apology to you. I have given the proper accreditation to two GIF images that you made for Bleach wiki, as shown here: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:ElEscudo.gif and http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:MillonEscudo.gif, and will continue to add the template crediting you as the creator of those GIF images to all other ones I have used on Bleach wiki, and that others have used on the site as well."--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Now can i join the chat i have 12 edits.--MalwareGuru (talk) 05:27, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Videos If those videos are the 70 odd ones listed as duplicates at the bottom of the pages, I have them listed, no need to tag them all. 12:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) i was thinking of making a page which explains what a plushi is Kayuga (talk) 15:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Kayuga I think I get it now. Thanks again for the help with that one. Going to check out what other references it needs now.--CiFeR215 (talk) 20:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Will check it out along with manual of style. Thanks for the help SunXia!--CiFeR215 (talk) 20:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) New image request Hey SunXia! I was just wondering how I could get an image added. It's ulquiorra's Bala. I added it yesterday and it was removed so I though I'd ask the head captain lol anyway to get it added to his page?--CiFeR215 (talk) 15:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Bala GIF Well I think I've got a better understanding of it all now but a gif would be awesome!! I got the image from episode 139. To me it seems like he makes a waving gesture in there direction to fire the blast rather than an actual punching motion like Yammy does. It's hard to tell since they don't really show it but either way the image at least shows the color of his bala to go with the description. Honestly it sounds like a lot to get an image on here but I totally understand why. I just thought an image of his bala would be cool since some people don't even know Ulquiorra ever used it. lol I'm such a Bleach geek!!--CiFeR215 (talk) 20:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) New main page feature. Here's something new we came up with more the main page. http://i.imgur.com/77GKIzn.jpg -- 07:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) One's post time skip lol. It's just a joke and Im there with the Victoria secret bra, Kuro had nothing for you hence why you are not there. Smiles! -- 13:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Done and done :) -- 23:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Wake Up WAKE UP-- Signature date Sicarius' sig in this section only had a name, not a date. I added this while creatnig my new section. The 2 additional edits to the talk page were to add information regarding solving that inquiry. +Y 23:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I do not agree that it is futile to add the date of the original poster simply because replies below it have dates. Knowing the time of initial posts is valuable as it informs readers of talk pages how much time elapsed until there was a reply, and how long after the previous section the new section began. +Y 23:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Image reference I created a new section by rephrasing my curiosity in a way that more specifically referred to why I believe it concerns the article. I did not restore the image links that were removed. I have voiced disagreement with the reason for it not being appropriate to discuss events in the anime, and am awaiting a reply to that. I don't understand how this falls out of line with talk page purposes. +Y 23:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's not possible to discuss a scene on its own volume/episode page until knowing which volume/episode that is, which I did not, initially. All I knew was who was in it. Characters are a natural starting point when inquiring about events that occur with them. Now that I figured out the source on my own, I added mention of that so nobody has to repeat the work. I could add a strikethrough to the initial query if you like, to clarify the lack of need for further help. You seem to misunderstand my intent: it was not to reproduce the entire scene (which, I have found out, was simply just a gag bit, as opposed to the first scene which was more critical to the plot) in the character article, but rather, to locate the page for that scene (which I did) and mention on it how it mimicked an earlier main-storyline event. +Y 00:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I did not consider the issue tiny, values may differ on that. I thought it related to article upkeep as a preceding conversation to be had prior to making edits. Regarding the universe perspective, if we can not mention the chapter/episode numbers directly in text descriptions, do you know if it is okay to link to them so long as the link is named something in-universe? For example, if an image said "when Ichigo first met Rukia" would link there but the label is text and number/code is only seen in browser bar when doing a mouse overlay. +Y 00:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :You're very informative, I think we are getting somewhere :) I agree with you that a tiny non-chapter scene isn't relevant enough to mention on her character article. At the time of asking about it, I hadn't known its source or importance though, and was wondering if it might be as critical as the ep 47 scene which we do mention. :What I'd like to know though, is if we can have in-universe text be a hyperlink to a page. For example I would like to mention in this section that "Yoruichi is taking a bath like last time, but this time it is under a waterfall and not in a hot spring." This would reference the early material while retaining in-universe wording. :I'll read up on how to properly reference fair use since there are a couple good screenshots of this for that section. +Y 00:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Little Task I see the pages look real good, good job and thanks.-- New Nomination }} Re:Warning Oh, I was unaware that telling someone "you're wrong" was a sign of arrogance. Especially when in that particular statement, I was simply stating a fact. Be that as it may, I'm not going to waste my time answering to each of your silly points -most of which I didn't read- to provoke you into cluttering my talk page with even MORE of your endless exclamation points. Honestly, I was being polite when I replied to Lemurs' ridiculous and condescending waste-of-time of a blog. (see? that's insulting. You people could start by learning the difference). Since I'm already going to get blocked anyway (oh, the endless sorrow) might as well come out and say that you, SunXia of all people, is the only one I have no time to be wasting to argue with. Someone who brainlessly adds exclamation points to every goddamn things they say for "emphasis" -just FYI, it's aggresive to the eye and makes you sound super stupid- has no right to say anything about anyone's grammar (Oh, look at that. That was insulting again. Come to notice how I wasn't insulting anyone before?) PS: Please don't soil my pretty Talk Page with more of your shitty exclamation marks. I'm not gonna read it anyway. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Technique Articles Thanking yourselves greatly for answering one's questiohn. It makes since. One fie thought that the sectiohn for Neko Rinbū was jolly poohrly put togethah in compaaarisohn with the aaarticle for it. Anyweay, thanking yourselves greatly for responding. Don't you know?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 18:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Got a pic for fight summary Hi Sun! I've got an image I was going to add to a fight summary page. Didn't know if I could just add it or not so I figured I would ask you first. It's for the Renji & Sado vs Battikaroa fight.--CiFeR215 (talk) 18:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) also this was the pic I had in mind.--CiFeR215 (talk) 18:50, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I pulled it straight from the episode by pausing and saving the frame. Why is it no good?--CiFeR215 (talk) 23:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Äs Nödt's Spiritual Power What did you mean by "not enough to determine what this means by power and further elaboration is needed to avoid direct speculation as to what is meant by power"? The fact that Äs was capable of overpowering two Cpatain-class Shinigami, and that (as me and God-shi spoke of) It was capable of utilising the stolen Bankai, which according to Juhabach, one has to be powerful enough to wield the stolen Bankai. Which Äs certainly was shown to be. I do not mean for this to seem like a personal attack or something, I'm just a bit confused by what you meant.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 22:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I totally get that. Thank you for letting Me Know.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 22:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) sigh of relief Oh glad to hear it! For a moment there I though I was getting to be "that guy" you know? Would hate to step on anyone's toes. Anyway, hope you're having a good one and thanks again Sun.--CiFeR215 (talk) 21:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) images Hey Sun! Thanks a lot for all the info it was VERY helpful indeed. I just added the page to my toolbar and will definitely make sure not to make those mistakes again. Just to be on the safe side though maybe I will leave future pages in the image project page until I'm certain I've got it. Though with the upload image page I think I get it now. Earlier when I uploaded those I clicked on a little drop down menu where I put the source and title. I though that was it but now I think I get the fair use rationale too. Also I looked for the images before uploading but I guess I missed them. Thanks so much for all your help and patience. --CiFeR215 (talk) 21:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) i have ten edits can i join the chat--KenpachiZaraki77 (talk) 23:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC). Rukia edits I looked at my edits. It was a typo on her hakuda skills. I meant to right "her" instead of "he". In which case, can I please put back my edits if done correctly?Steveo920 March 11, 2013, 19:06 Mix up of the ban debate I didn't evade the ban and i didn't know i was banned. Like i said, it's been years i used my original account and i created a new account since i couldn't remember the password for that of Voltron wiki and that's the first time i saw my i.p was banned. i signed in with the Voltron password only after going through my yahoo inbox for it and it was also banned. I'm definitely not the kind of guy i am being made out to be. This treatment is best reserved for the trolls. No disrespect.--Kennykeith (talk) 23:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Image redo Ok to save you the horror of having to go through every pic i have for review compiled into a list. Obviously whatever image cant be edited and re-uploaded will most likely have to be replaced with a new and different version. The pics in question include: *(Humans) = Tatsuki Arisawa, Hashigami, Orihime Inoue, Sora Inoue, Kaneda, Mizuiro Kojima, Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Miyuki, Mahana Natsui, Reiichi Ōshima, Jackie Tristan, Mai Suzuki, Kaoru Unagiya I'll update the various sections accordingly as i go along.-- Uploading a few too many pics. Sorry about uploading so many images! I got a little carried away! :( Hopefully you're cool about it, I meant nothing bad with it! Could you perhaps go over the specifications for good image uploading?DarkErigor (talk) 04:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the answer but it appears that the link to the blog is broken. :'( Anyway, I think I've already saw a blog about guidelines and rules so I'm just gonna look for it so I would cause you less inconvenience. Thank you again dear ma'am. :D SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 12:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Concerning the removing of messages, I'm very sorry!! I really don't know as I am very new to the wiki. xD Pardon me. Hahaha! Caps I've been rereading over some articles, and I've come to notice that in some sentences, certain words such as "Reishi" would be used with caps sometimes and without caps at other times (not at the beginning of words though, I'm talking about in the middle of sentences). Do we always refer to things like reishi, with capitals or not?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 06:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Category Duplicates Sorry, haven't been able to edit for some reason the past couple of days. Thanks for that. Itdoesn't seem to eb a large number of people that's affected by this glitch luckily, hope it wasn't happening with my own edits too. I've turned it off on my preferences. 14:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Category Glitch Yes, about that, I've reverted my preferences when I found out you were fixing the glitches I've caused. Sorry for the trouble. It seems that after I reverted my preferences, the glitch didn't occurred again when I edited a couple of pages. Sincerest Apologies, SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 03:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I did some editing on Kyoraku's page while leaving the "Disable Category" option on. Glad to help :)) Just state what needs to be done and I'll do it for you :D SenNoKuroiHonoo (talk) 03:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you know how many edits I have? Forum Policies I was looking at these proposed ideas, and then came to this: 3. No Spamming threads with posts that add nothing to the conversation. If a user has asked a question and they have got an answer, no need to make fun of them or spam with things the contribute nothing to the discussion. If a discussion is over let it lie unless you want to build upon the actual discussion. eg-"So the anime is returning tonight! *Psyche*" You aren't going to let me live that down, are you? XP I see how it shouldn't be used, but it was "open discussion." Technically, it should not even be there. People should take them time to see their own question answered about 15 different times. I guess I do need to stop that, and these policies will teach me what not to do. Sounds smart to me, but I can't vote! XP (again) TechGenusMaster (talk) 21:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. Thanks for the info. I would also like to start enforcing the policies, but I need to learn how to follow some of them still! Looks like I still need practice. I want to join the policy and standards committee, but I lack experience. Any tips or ideas of things I should do? Grammar is up my alley, but is being in the corner count as the "Regularly assist in the Wiki's Projects?" Or is one project a little too... little? Also, how many edits is "a good amount of quality edits?" Finally, could you define "Quality check recent article edits" and "Quality check articles in general" in a little more detail? I found another question, sorry if I asked to much in one post: How do I make references? I know how to cite and things like that, but not in Wiki format. Either way, a the position interests me, and I thought I'd ask an actual member. TechGenusMaster (talk) 23:35, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Please, Don't Revert From Grammar Corrections Please, never again undo my correcting grammar on a page. There is nothing beneficial about reverting a page back to having the grammar of an elementary school student. --Seireikitsu (talk) 00:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about jumping in on this. People like this get on my nerves, and need to know when to quit. Sorry if I was out of place. Problem solved now! TechGenusMaster (talk) 00:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC)